Annie and Clarabel
* Thomas and the Breakdown Train |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor = Teresa Gallagher |other_voice_actors = Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner |gender = Females |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Ffarquhar Branch Line ** Thomas |basis = * Midland Railway suburban coaches * LB&SCR Stroudley coaches |vehicle = Rolling stock |wheels = *8 each *4 each |designer(s) = * London, Midland and Scottish Railway * William Stroudley |builder(s) = * London, Midland and Scottish Railway * Brighton Works |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt}} Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' faithful coaches, whom he loves dearly and would never dream of being separated from them. Annie and Clarabel both have seating accommodation for carrying passengers; Clarabel also has a brake compartment for luggage and a guard. The two coaches are nearly always seen coupled together, with Annie usually facing Thomas and Clarabel facing backwards. Biography ''The Railway Series Annie and Clarabel were given to Thomas in 1925, when he was given his branch line. They operate as a push-pull set. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. Clarabel once derailed on a set of trap points when Thomas slipped on some oily rails and had to be helped by Diesel. Thomas & Friends Thomas met Annie and Clarabel for the first time when he thought they were the Express Coaches. He apologised and introduced himself, leaving Annie and Clarabel impressed. At that time, they were often pulled by James. When Thomas received his branch line after rescuing James, the two coaches were given to him to use. At times when Thomas is away, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Stanley, Emily, Rosie (''unseen) and Ryan have all taken his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches and Caitlin has once taken them without realising they were coupled to her own coaches and Hiro saved them. Gordon also pulled them once, when Samson took his Express Coaches by mistake. Ashima, Daisy, Diesel and Nia have also pulled them. ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad In the film, after Thomas met Junior and Lily the two agreed to help and together to find Mr. Conductor at the Windmill, he told Annie and Clarabel that Percy will pick them up, leaving Annie and Clarabel behind. Personalities Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas, whilst they respect Daisy least of all for insulting them and Henrietta. They show a kind and caring side to everyone on the whole railway. However, despite their kindness and sweetness, when needed they can be stern, especially Annie, like when they scolded Thomas for teasing Gordon, however they are no saints themselves. Once when Daisy was rude to them, they naughtily tricked her into thinking that there was something wrong with her which caused confusion and delay. When the Fat Controller found out he told them that two wrongs don't make a right and that he expected better from the both of them. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, such as Donald and Douglas, sometimes they fall out. Technical Details Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the 1987 annual Christopher Awdry implies the pair were likely built in the early 20th century on the mainland and that they were possibly six-wheeled designs. Some time after being brought to Sodor their bodies were lengthened, placed on bogie frames and upgraded with electric lighting. File:AnnieandClarabelRWSBasis.jpg|Annie and Clarabel's Railway Series basis In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are based on LB&SCR four-wheeled coaches built to a design by Stroudley between the early 1870s and late 80s. Several coaches of this type are preserved on the Bluebell Railway and the Isle of Wight Steam Railway. Several other coaches all share the same basis as Annie and Clarabel in Series 1. File:Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|Annie and Clarabel's television series basis Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they were painted in an orange-tan livery with their names painted on their sides in white. In the fifth series, they were refurbished, repainted and their buffer shank housings became red at the request of Lady Hatt. In the CGI Series, their liveries are a more vibrant orange. In Thomas' imagination where he gets streamlined in The Great Race, Annie and Clarabel are repainted in NWR blue with a white stripe near the bottom and a thicker white stripe with red borders near the top. In the magazine story, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Annie and Clarabel were coloured greenish grey. Appearances Railway Series= and Mavis (Annie only; cameo) * Really Useful Engines - Stop Thief! (do not speak) * More About Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas, Percy and the Coal (mentioned), The Runaway, Better Late Than Never (do not speak) and Drip Tank (Annie does not speak, Clarabel mentioned) * Thomas and the Twins - Scrambled Eggs (mentioned) * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece * Thomas Comes Home - Snow Problem (mentioned), Washout! (do not speak), Toby's Megatrain (Annie only; cameo) and Thomas Comes Home (do not speak) * Wilbert the Forest Engine - Foaming at the Funnel * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Rabbits (do not speak) * Thomas and Victoria - Overloaded and Toby's Vintage Train (do not speak) * Thomas and his Friends - Thomas and the Swan (do not speak) and Centenary Companion volumes * 1984 - Thomas's Christmas Party (Annie does not speak, Clarabel mentioned) * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (Annie does not speak, Clarabel mentioned) * 1987 - Thomas and the Evil Diesel (Annie does not speak) * 1992 - Thomas and the Hurricane (do not speak) }} |-| Television Series= , Down the Mine, and Thomas' Christmas Party * Series 2 - Thomas, Percy and the Coal (Clarabel does not speak), Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal (deleted scene), The Runaway, Better Late Than Never (do not speak), The Missing Coach (cancelled episode), Thomas Comes to Breakfast , Daisy, Percy's Predicament (do not speak), Ghost Train (do not speak), Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (do not speak) * Series 3 - Percy's Promise (do not speak), Time for Trouble , Thomas Gets Bumped (do not speak), Trust Thomas , Tender Engines , Oliver Owns Up (deleted scene; cut from episode), Bulgy , Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Series 4 - Four Little Engines , Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady , Rusty to the Rescue , Thomas and Stepney , Bowled Out , Henry and the Elephant, Thomas and the Special Letter and Mind that Bike * Series 5 - Horrid Lorry , Gordon and the Gremlin , Baa! , Put Upon Percy, Haunted Henry , Thomas and the Rumours , Happy Ever After , Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Make Someone Happy and Busy Going Backwards * Series 6 - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (Annie only; cameo), The Fogman (do not speak), It's Only Snow , Twin Trouble (do not speak), The World's Strongest Engine , Scaredy Engines , Middle Engine , James and the Red Balloon , Jack Frost , Gordon Takes a Tumble , Percy's Chocolate Crunch , Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (do not speak) and Edward the Very Useful Engine * Series 7 - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right (stock footage cameo), Bill, Ben and Fergus , What's the Matter with Henry? , James and the Queen of Sodor , Toby's Windmill , Something Fishy , Peace and Quiet (deleted scene), Bulgy Rides Again , Harold and the Flying Horse , The Grand Opening (Annie only; cameo), Best Dressed Engine , Gordon and Spencer , Not So Hasty Puddings and Three Cheers for Thomas (do not speak) * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - A Visit from Thomas * Series 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (do not speak), Percy's New Whistle , Henry and the Wishing Tree , James Gets a New Coat , Thomas Saves the Day, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (do not speak), Don't Tell Thomas , Emily's New Route , Thomas and the Firework Display , Gordon Takes Charge , Spic and Span , Thomas and the Circus (do not speak), As Good as Gordon , Emily's Adventure , You Can Do it, Toby! (deleted scene; cameo) and Chickens to School (do not speak) * Series 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting , Thomas and the Rainbow (do not speak), Thomas and the Toy Shop, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (do not speak), Thomas and the New Engine (do not speak), Toby Feels Left Out (do not speak), Henry and the Flagpole (Annie only; cameo), Emily Knows Best , Thomas' Day Off and Bold and Brave * Series 10 - Percy and the Funfair , Thomas and the Jet Plane (do not speak), Toby's Afternoon Off , Seeing the Sights (do not speak), Toby's New Shed (do not speak), Topped Off Thomas (mentioned), Thomas and the Shooting Star , Sticky Toffee Thomas , Thomas and the Colours (do not speak), Thomas and the Treasure and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * Series 11 - Emily's Rubbish , Dream On , Gordon and the Engineer , Edward and the Mail , Thomas in Trouble, Percy and the Left Luggage and Duncan Does it All * Series 12 - Thomas and the Billboard , Steady Eddie , Henry Gets it Wrong , Heave Ho Thomas! , Toby's Special Surprise , Excellent Emily (Annie only; cameo), Saved You! (do not speak), Tram Trouble , Percy and the Bandstand and Best Friends (do not speak) * Series 13 - Double Trouble (do not speak), The Early Bird , Play Time (do not speak), Time For a Story (do not speak), Toby's New Whistle , Splish Splash Splosh (mentioned), Henry's Good Deeds (do not speak) and Hiro Helps Out * Series 14 - James in the Dark , Pingy Pongy Pick Up (do not speak), Thomas and the Snowman Party (do not speak), Thomas and Scruff , Jitters and Japes and Henry's Magic Box * Series 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand , Percy's New Friends , Edward the Hero and Percy the Snowman * Series 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Annie only; cameo), Express Coming Through (do not speak), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Annie only; cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor , Salty's Surprise and Welcome Stafford * Series 17 - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry (do not speak), Steamie Stafford , Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff , Percy's Lucky Day , Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations , Gone Fishing , The Afternoon Tea Express , No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut * Series 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Disappearing Diesels , Duck and the Slip Coaches , Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Missing Gator , Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend , Duncan the Humbug , Emily Saves the World, Millie and the Volcano and Samson at Your Service * Series 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, A Cranky Christmas , Toad and the Whale , Very Important Sheep, Salty All At Sea , Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good (Clarabel does not speak), Reds vs. Blues, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead , Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas , Thomas the Babysitter, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help at All and Goodbye Fat Controller * Series 20 - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend , Bradford the Brake Van (mentioned), Ryan and Daisy , Pouty James , Blown Away , The Way She Does It, Letters to Santa , Love Me Tender , The Railcar and the Coaches, The Christmas Coffeepot, Over the Hill , Three Steam Engines Gruff, Hugo and the Airship, Cautious Connor, All in Vain , Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks , Tit for Tat and Useful Railway * Series 21 - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Clarabel cameo), P.A. Problems , Hasty Hannah , Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number , The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor , The Big Freeze, Terence Breaks the Ice and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * Series 22 - Number One Engine, Forever and Ever, What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours , School of Duck , Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, The Water Wheel , Rosie is Red, Samson and the Fireworks, Hunt the Truck, Banjo and the Bushfire and Counting on Nia * Other - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers They will appear in the twenty-third series. Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! (do not speak) * 2008 - The Great Discovery (do not speak) * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Gone Fishing, Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, The Island Song, Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - It's Great to be an Engine, Sir Topham Hatt, Accidents Will Happen, The Snow Song, Harold the Helicopter, Percy's Seaside Trip, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining and Come for the Ride * Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Really Useful Engine * Series 6 - James the Really Splendid Engine, Little Engines, Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed, The Red Balloon, and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Sounds, Surprises, A World Around You, Patience, and Engine Roll Call * Calling All Engines! - Busy, Trying, Together, and New Engine Roll Call * Series 9 - Brave, Day and Night, Party Time, Pride, Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor, Buffer Up and Share and Togetherness * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favorite Place, H is for Harold, Navigation, There's Always Something New, Responsibility and Jingle Bells * Series 11 - The Narrow Gauge Engines and Engine Roll Call * The Great Discovery - Thomas, You're the Leader * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination and Engine Roll Call * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Blue Mountain Mystery - Blue Mountain Mystery * Series 16 - Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Tale of the Brave - Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Ode to Gordon (Annie only), Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For * The Adventure Begins - Really Useful Engine * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home, Let's Go!, Race with You, Spring is Here!, and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - Never Overlook a Little Engine and We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - Glynn's Christmas Wish, James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Will You Won't You , Streamlining, and You Can Only Be You * Journey Beyond Sodor - Somebody Has to Be the Favourite and I Want To Go Home * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Series 22 - The Journey Never Ends and Engine Roll Call Learning Segments * Series 8 - Sounds , Steamies and Diesels Sounds , How Does Emily Get to the Station , The Children Wait for Gordon, What Thomas Needs to do in the Winter & Helping One Another * Calling All Engines! - Which Engine for Which Job? * Series 9 - Same Colour (stock footage cameo), Getting to Bluff's Cove , What Makes Thomas Happy? , Knowing What to do? , Cool Down Delivery (stock footage cameo) & What Goes Where? * Series 10 - Who Can Take Them? , Which Outfit for Which Occasion? & Diesels and Steamers Videos * Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! * Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! (stock footage cameo) * A Friendly Farewell * Meet the Contenders: Thomas of Sodor }} |-| Other Media= and A Fishy Smell * 1990 - Thomas and the Umbrella (mentioned), Thomas For Sale and Emergency! * 1992 - All Aboard! (Annie only; cameo) and Lost and Found! (Annie only; cameo) * 1993 - Keeping Cool! (mentioned), The Wedding Engine! (do not speak) and Thomas and the Lamps * 1994 - A Special Treat for Thomas , The New Station, The Nature Bus! , Thomas Keeps a Secret! (mentioned) and Puffing Pots! (Annie only; does not speak) * 1995 - Special Signal! (Annie only; cameo), Percy has Problems (Annie only; possible cameo) and Thomas and the Missing Whistle * 1996 - Flag Waving!, Important Passengers! (do not speak), The Thomas Kart!, Monkey Business! (mentioned), Sunday Schedule! (Annie only; cameo), A Day at the Beach! (Annie does not speak, Clarabel mentioned), The Little Line (Annie only; cameo), Play Time! and The Play Train! (mentioned) * 1997 - Diesel Becomes a Coach, Annie and Clarabel, Carrying Coal! (Annie only; cameo, Clarabel; mentioned), Percy's Promise (do not speak) and Bobbing About! (do not speak) * 1998 - Potty Parrot! , The Red Squirrel! (Annie only; does not speak), Thomas and Bertie!, The Carnival! , The Exhibition! (Annie does not speak), The Greenhouse Bus! (Annie only; cameo), Billy's Bones! and Oliver (Annie only; cameo) * 2000 - Turntable Bridge! (Annie only; cameo), Back to Front! (Clarabel does not speak) and Henrietta's Holiday (Clarabel only; original version) * 2001 - The Eyesight Test (Annie; mentioned), Choc-o-BoCo! (Annie only; cameo), Thomas Chimes In (Annie only; mentioned), Three Tins of Smoke (Annie does not speak, Clarabel cameo), Dusty Diesel and Rolling Around! (possible cameo) * 2002 - The Winning Shot (do not speak), Time Trouble! , The Flower Festival (Annie only; cameo), In the Picture (Annie only; cameo), Dusty Diesel (Annie only; cameo) and Road Wreckers (Annie only; cameo) * 2003 - Super Heroes!, Seaside Search! (do not speak), Surprise, Surprise! (do not speak), A Foggy Friend , The Boatshow (possible cameo), Cruise Control! (do not speak), Really Fast Food! , Trevor and Thomas (mentioned), Feeding Time (Annie only; cameo), Where's Wag? (do not speak), Happy and Sad , Frozen Engine (possible cameo), Cat Got the Cream! (Annie only; cameo), Milk and Motors! (Annie only; cameo), Thomas Goes Squeak! (do not speak) and Animals (Annie only; cameo) * 2004 - Going for a Swim! (do not speak), Special Signal (do not speak), Holiday Train (Annie only; cameo), Holiday Hat (possible cameo), Bertie and the Race (do not speak), Disgusted Diesels (do not speak), Thomas' New Coaches (do not speak), It's Only Snow! , Rock Shock! , Scary Jack Frost , Place to Play (Annie only; cameo), Night Lights (possible cameo), Double Trouble! (Annie only; cameo) and The Talking Horse (do not speak) * 2005 - Slide and Ride, Really Useful Coaches, Grand Old Duke , Tidy-Up Time! (do not speak), Chickens to School (Annie only; cameo), Thomas Saves the Day , The Dinosaur (do not speak) and As Good as Gordon (Annie only; cameo) * 2006 - Toby Feels Left Out , Thomas, Emily, and the Snowplow (do not speak), Percy's New Whistle (Annie only; cameo), Thomas and the New Engine (Annie does not speak, Clarabel mentioned), Tunnel Trouble (do not speak) and Disgusted Diesels (do not speak) * 2007 - Yacht Race (Annie or Clarabel cameo), Surprise Visitor , Rocky Ride, Sleepy Sam , Seeing the Sights , Look and Hook (Annie only; possible cameo) and Big Day Out * 2008 - Mystery Music and A Spring Clean! (do not speak) * 2009 - Thomas Saves the Day, Spring Special (do not speak) and Spring Time Special (do not speak) * 2010 - Story Train, Christmas Dinner Diner (Annie only; cameo), Surprise Visitor , Henry Gets It Wrong! , Seeing Sheep! (do not speak), Emily's Lucky Day (do not speak), Saving Santa! (do not speak), Play Time , Halloween Hats (Annie only; cameo), Twin Trees! (Annie only; cameo) and Disgusted Diesels (do not speak) * 2011 - Jitters and Japes , Time For a Story (mentioned), Musical Trucks , The Glow Train (Annie only; cameo), The Flying Teapot (mentioned in US version), Strawberry Special , Clowning Around (Annie only; cameo), The Glow Engine (Annie only; cameo) and Tidy Thomas (do not speak) * 2012 - Making Annie Smile, Story Time with Thomas (do not speak), Double Trouble (Annie, does not speak; Clarabel, possible cameo), Smiles All Round, Bird Watch (Annie only: cameo), Team Spirit Time! (Annie only: cameo), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 647) (Annie, mentioned; cameo in US version), Going Rusty (Annie, does not speak; Clarabel, mentioned), City of Truro , Thomas and the Sound of Sodor (Annie, does not speak; Clarabel, cameo), Percy the Snowman (mentioned) and Prize Guys (possible cameo) * 2013 - Play Time (Annie, speaks in speech bubble only; Clarabel, does not speak), Time For a Story (Annie, speaks in speech bubble only; Clarabel, mentioned), Too Many Fire Engines! (Annie only; cameo), Gordon Runs Dry (Annie only; cameo), All in a Day's Rescue, Bulgy's Back (Annie only; cameo), Platform Number 1! (Annie, does not speak; Clarabel, mentioned) and Henrietta's Holiday (Clarabel only; original version) * 2014 - Thomas Takes a Shortcut (Clarabel does not speak), Valentine's Surprise (Annie only; cameo), The Royal Carriage (Annie only), No More Mr. Nice Engine (Annie only; cameo), The Afternoon Tea Express (Annie only; cameo), Not Now, Charlie! (Annie only; cameo) and Speedy Steamies (do not speak) * 2015 - Old Reliable Edward , No 'I' in Team, Emily Saves the World , Silent Puffing! (Annie only; cameo) and Not Now, Charlie! (Annie only; cameo) * 2016- Who's Geoffrey? and Speedy Steamies (do not speak) * 2017 - Emily Saves the World , Not Now, Charlie! (Annie only; cameo) and Speedy Steamies (do not speak) Annie and Clarabel also appeared in the magazine stories, An Old Friend, Bulgy's Dream, Catch!, Christmas Puddings, Clever Carriages, Clever Clarabel!, Clowning Around, Daisy and the Troublesome Trucks, Diesel Causes Delay, Dressing Up, Fast Food!, Feeding Time, Holiday Havoc!, Lights On, Looking Splendid, Night Lights, Party Time!, Percy gets Wet!, Picnic Surprise, Pot Luck!, Problem Passenger, Really Important Luggage, Road and Rails, Santa Special, Slick Trick!, Special Passengers, The Best Bridge, The Brown Bear, The Craft Show!, The Flying Broomstick, The Hallowe'en Special, The Huge Horses!, The Open Top Bus, The Posh Coaches, The Trainspotters and Thomas Gets Delayed. Annual Stories * 1985 - Percy to the Rescue (do not speak), Thomas and the Important Visitor (do not speak) and Unhappy Landing (do not speak) * 1987 - Signal Failure (do not speak) and Lost in the Snow (do not speak) * 1988 - Thomas and Trevor and Terence Turns Pot Hunter (Annie does not speak, Clarabel only) * 1989 - The Trouble with Sheep (Annie does not speak, Clarabel only) * 1990 - Thomas and the Cricketers (do not speak) * 1991 - Thomas and the Sunday School Outing (do not speak) * 1992 - Percy and the Vicar's Prizes (do not speak) and Thomas and the Swans * 1993 - Thomas and the Snow Block (do not speak) * 1994 - Thomas and the Tickles (mentioned) * 1995 - The Picnic Express, Oliver's Sparkler and Thank You, Thomas and Toby (Annie only) * 1996 - Pantomime Pranks (mentioned) * 1998 - Engines to the Rescue and The Star of the Show * 1999 - Blooming Railways (Annie only; cameo) and Toby Saves the Day (do not speak) * 2000 - Slow Down, Thomas! and Thomas the Famous Engine (do not speak) * 2001 - Very Special Engines and Thomas the Famous Engine * 2002 - A Special Day for Thomas, "That's the Way to Do It!" (do not speak) and Percy's Dream (do not speak) }} Voice Actors Trivia * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. * Annie and Clarabel's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios but are now on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. * Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. Even Hornby both had Annie and Clarabel models with smiling faces originally. * A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * Originally, there were plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces, similar to the engines, in the twelfth series, as it would be easier to animate. During the production of said series, they were referred to as Annabel and Clarabelle. * Their original television series models were built from Tenmille Stroudley coach kits. * Bachmann HO models of Annie and Clarabel appeared in the 2015 Marvel film "Ant-Man", along with models of Thomas and Emily's Coaches. * In the French dub of the Classic Series, Annie and Clarabel were called Annette and Claudette. * Several merchandise ranges and CGI promos of Clarabel lack her guard compartment. * Up until the debut of the Slip Coaches in Series 18, Annie and Clarabel were the only characters with embedded faces ever since that practice had phased out. * Annie and Clarabel went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: ** Series 3: *** Annie's front bufferbeam was raised to the same level as her rear one and Clarabel's; prior to this, it had been lowered down to accommodate Thomas' abnormally low buffers. ** Series 5: *** They became significantly weathered, due to their models being in poor shape. *** In Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, they were repainted, lost their weathering, they received grey roofs and their buffer shank housings became red. ** Hero of the Rails: *** They increased in length and height; now being as tall as Thomas' cab. *** The tops of Annie's end windows became slightly curved inwards while Clarabel's remained straight. *** Their orange-brown liveries became more vibrant. ** Series 13: *** Annie and Clarabel's eyelashes disappeared. ** Series 14: *** Some episodes featured their eyelashes back. ** Series 15: *** Their eyelashes returned fully. Quotes Merchandise de:Annie und Clarabel es:Annie y Clarabel he:אנני וקלרבל hu:Annie és Clarabel ja:アニーとクララベル pl:Ania i Klara ru:Энни и Кларабель zh:安妮和克拉贝尔 Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Female characters Category:Twins Category:Standard gauge Category:The Main Line